


Make It Home

by toesohnoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds an excuse to leave a formal event early, for the sole purpose of getting Neville alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3829047607/harry-potter-harry-neville).

The house is quiet when they make it home, just the two of them. Harry nuzzles against his shoulder, hands on his hips as he steers him towards the bedroom - the soft eagerness makes Neville smile in expected surprise.

“I thought you were tired,” Neville reminds him, as Harry slips the formal robes from his shoulders and allows them to pool on the ground. Neville steps out of the pile of crumpled material, knowing that he’ll be the one to take care of the mess in the morning.

Leading him through the bedroom door, Harry smiles before he pushes him back against the wall. Neville knows this feeling well: around Harry, he feels caught in a whirlwind, dragged along into chaos. With an uncertain smile twitching on his face, he looks into Harry’s green eyes and feels himself harden at the desire he finds in them. People don’t look at him like that, like he’s something worth having - not before Harry, who seems every night like he might steal him away forever. Pulling Harry even closer, Neville kisses him as hard as he can, until he hears a moan crushed between their mouths, a verbal sign that this is real, that Harry is his.


End file.
